


婚礼奏鸣曲

by gattoindex



Series: 寻光 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 预警：人机CP惊天雷×玛丽莎，MOP提及，天红暗示。（MTMTE+LL）&（RID+OP）多刊并线背景。无视风刃当选结局。





	婚礼奏鸣曲

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：人机CP惊天雷×玛丽莎，MOP提及，天红暗示。（MTMTE+LL）&（RID+OP）多刊并线背景。无视风刃当选结局。

“什么？！！！”

整个寻光号都听到了威震天——联合舰长——这声惊天动地的咆哮。当然，就算不这么大声，他们也都听得到。机器狗在诺蒂卡坚持不懈的劝说以及石油蛋糕的诱惑下，终于同意在舰长舱室天花板的通风井里帮她安装一枚音频采集器（好吧，只有音频啦），允许她每周一次，每次30塞分，为她的“MOP秀”收集素材①。

3个塞分前，录音机刚刚通知她擎天柱接入了舰长的通讯频道，于是西梁丸姑娘和她的挚友团立刻聚拢起来，并向机器狗申请了监听授权。当他们收到信号时，谈话已经进行了一会儿。

“不，婚礼关我什么事！”

围着接收器的船员们都张大了嘴。诺蒂卡“嗷”地一声欢呼，开始在数据板上奋笔疾书。这要是一发布，热度还不得突破天际？

“擎天柱，我什么都可以答应你，但这个不行，我干不了这个。这辈子也没想过。”

渣男！好几个船员对着接收器怒目而视，如果不是通过接收器而是当面听到这些话，他们的光镜肯定能把前霸天虎首领的机体烧出好几个窟窿。老铁桶自己不主动就已经差评了，现在擎天柱主动，他居然还敢说“不”？！

接着，不知道擎天柱又说了些什么，威震天的声音渐渐轻了下去，但仍然可以听到“不想见到那些东西”、“只是对你很重要吧”、“意义重大和我无关”等等字句。

但最后，威震天显然屈服了，毫无疑问领袖总会有办法。舰长叹了口气，“好吧，好吧，我试试。如果最后起到反效果你可别怪我。”

#

一个周期后，诺蒂卡刚刚整理好等下要在频道上发布的内容（机器狗严禁她直接使用音频素材），威震天就步履沉重地走进背离记，朝着吧台走去。

“背离，我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“好嘞。”油吧老板欢快的声音从台面下传了出来，“我收拾点东西，这就好。啥事？”

“我知道你对泥巴星——呃，地球的社会文化很熟悉，你一直在收看他们的视频节目。”

“剧集，对。怎么了？”

“请教教我人类的火种绑定——不对，婚礼习俗。”

所有围观船员瞬间光镜爆闪，一脸痴笑的样子，让威震天感觉他的脑模块电压不稳马上就要发作了。

#

一个月周期后

“通天晓，怎么回事？”擎天柱走到一旁没人的角落，呼叫了寻光号，小声问道，“他怎么还没过来？这儿都到齐了！”

“不，不是老威临时变卦。”补天士的声音抢进了通讯器，“我刚才亲自监督他收拾干净，等在通道口那儿了。是量子引擎和太空桥的连接有点儿故障，没事，小问题。感知器和小诸葛正在修呢，马上就好——”

“好了，好了。”是小诸葛的声音，“主机，可以启动了。舰长，看到信号灯变成紫色——对，我特意选了这个颜色的，考虑到这是一位虎子的大事件——就可以过去了。一，二，三……”

#

“来了，来了。”小翅膀从外面冲了进来，巴斯特欢快地跟在她后面，而D0C在半空中挥舞着它的鞭状附肢，“抱歉，我只在视频资料上见过他，但应该是他没错。”

房间里的变形金刚和人类同时看向大门，擎天柱大步走过去，迎上了一脸尴尬的前霸天虎首领。确实收拾过了，装甲还做了抛光，几乎看不出任何战损（不过这套装甲他实际也没用多久）。他向对方做了一个“微笑”的口型（领袖为了表达亲善，已经收起了面罩），但看到威震天奋力调整面部组件，最终却出现了一个诡异的扭曲表情后，忍不住叹了口气。

“对不起，火石。只是技术故障。”擎天柱陪着威震天走到最里面，抱歉地说道。

但在场的人类，包括火石和玛丽莎，在看到后者的一瞬间，仍然都本能地拔出了武器。

“嘿，擎天柱！你说——”威震天不满地看着汽车人领袖。

“大家别紧张，只是误会。他们还不习惯你现在的身份。”擎天柱安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，又转头看着几位人类，“火石，玛丽莎，没事的。”

“呃——威震天，你好。”先前一直扭扭捏捏缩在角落里的惊天雷终于拖着脚走到了他们中间，“谢谢你特意过来。”

“……惊天雷。擎天柱对我说了。我觉得——”威震天难得觉得自己如此词穷，“要不，就开始吧。”

惊天雷点点头，转过身，“火石，这是威震天——我想你已经认识他了。威震天，这是火石，玛丽莎的父亲。”

火石哼哼了一声，玛丽莎拉了拉他的袖子，才咕哝着说，“是的，我认识。你好，威震天先生。”

“你好，地球肉——哦，菲尔波恩先生。”

“叫我火石好了。”

#

“好想知道地球那边发生了什么啊。”诺蒂卡瘫在背离记的卡座沙发上，用卷曲吸管从杯子里吸着防冻液饮料，“我的好奇心简直要爆炸了！”

本来趴在一边的机器狗喷了一声鼻息，启动了内置通讯，“机器狗呼叫激光鸟，把监控接入寻光号。”

一座外表看似仓库的建筑物内部场景现在船员们面前的屏幕上，从角度判断，拍摄位置应该是在横梁上。

“哦，他们开始啦。”背离一边擦着杯子一边说，“希望老威表现好一点，对人类来说这事很重要。”

“他们要干嘛？”旋刃好奇地问道，“你知道我一般不太关注生活类电影。”

“这叫家长会面。当男女双方决定推进他们的关系时，也就是打算结婚了，就会让双方父母见个面，彼此认识一下。”

“塞伯坦人没有父母。”救护车明确指出这一点。

“对，医生你说得没错。”背离给他添了点无极仙，“所以当这样的场合发生时，需要有人充当这个角色。而现在，老威正在扮演惊天雷的家长。”

“舰长当家长？！”挡板惊讶地说道。

“是啊，擎天柱上次联系的就是这事，你肯定错过了前一次的电影之夜，我那天已经告诉大家了。我最近一直在给老威补习人类关于这方面的风俗呢。天哪，地球上的国家民族太多了，他们的习俗全都不一样！希望我没有漏掉什么。”

#

威震天、擎天柱和惊天雷坐在地上摆放的集装箱上，而火石、玛丽莎则站在特意布置的升降台上，以便对话双方视线持平。

擎天柱首先开启了话题，和玛丽莎聊了聊新塞伯坦和垃圾星移民城的建设。惊天雷把巴斯特托起来放到腿上，但光镜始终没有离开过玛丽莎。但威震天和火石都一言不发。威震天僵坐着，而火石——尽管收起了武器，但很明显视线一直警惕地盯着威震天，手没有离开过腰际。

眼看着渐渐就没什么话题可聊了，擎天柱趁大家没注意，偷偷踩了威震天一脚。

“哦，咳咳。”威震天回过神来，努力回忆了一遍在背离指导下观看的一大堆视频，从中选出了使用频率最高的台词。“火石先生。你的女儿玛丽莎小姐，是一位在地球和塞伯坦都享有盛誉的女士，即使我身在寻光号也久仰她的大名。当我走进这里的时候，就发现她的确非常美丽可爱。我的……我曾经的部下，惊天雷盼望能与她结为火种伴侣。”他顿了一顿，“作为他的前首——长辈，我在此诚恳地请你答允此事。毫无疑问，这将是一件惠及多方的幸事。第一，据我所知地球人一向有联姻的风俗，他们的结合是里程碑式的，对我们两个星球而言都有非常重大的意义；第二，虽然惊天雷曾经和我有些分歧，但他是一位非常出色的霸天虎战士，一个优秀的塞伯坦人，我相信他的个人选择。第三，呃……第三就是，听说他们已经相处很久了，如今也为同一个目标在共事，我想他们在一起会幸福的。”

在场所有熟悉威震天的金刚，包括擎天柱、声波和惊天雷都惊呆了，不敢想象他竟然能用如此地球化的方式说出这些句子。

想到面罩还收着，擎天柱硬生生把自己马上就要张开的嘴给闭了起来。哦，面罩是个好东西啊。

“声波呼叫机器狗。”一贯冷静的情报官声调也变得有些异样，他悄悄拨通了内置通讯。

“在呢。”机器狗懒洋洋的应了一声。

“你们在寻光号上给威震天吃了什么不干净的东西吗？”

机器狗一星秒也没有犹豫，就把这句话投射到了屏幕上。

“嘿！”背离叫起来，“这是教科书般的求婚语句，是我把地球小说翻了无数遍归纳总结出来的。有礼有节，在个体愿望和大局意义方面都作了充分的表达。”

“我不知道为什么玛丽莎选择了这个霸天虎！”火石在沉默半响后，突然开口了，“地球上有那么多好小伙。为什么她偏偏要选一个外星机器人，还是曾经入侵地球，屠杀了那么多地球人的霸天虎！地球是不会忘记的，你们曾经让我们的星球变成地狱，即使今天，它仍然深受其害！我根本不想同意这件事，玛丽莎非要我来参加这个——”他做了一个画圈的手势，“这个莫名其妙的会面，还说是惊天雷的主意，说什么因为他希望按照地球习俗来办。好像他现在这样就可以抹杀过去发生的一切……”

“嘿，肉——人类，注意你的言辞。惊天雷为了救你们背叛了我，你得对他客气点！”威震天瞪了对方一眼，不再使用那种仪式化的语调，“虽然我也搞不明白他为什么要留在地球，还写什么小说……”

“剧本。”惊天雷讪讪地插嘴道。

“好吧，不管什么。但他是我最好的Seeker之一，他愿意选择你下的蛋，你应该感到荣幸！”

擎天柱摇摇头，伸手捂住了脸。“威震天……”

“你别插嘴，既然我是代表家长的，就要把该说的话说了。本来我还奇怪，这不就是他们俩的事吗，为什么还要请别人同意？但既然……好吧，我接受了。不过，我到这里来可不是听你说这种话的。我不允许你因为他是个霸天虎就敌视他，霸天虎已经不存在了，地球加入了塞伯坦世界理事会，成员星都是平等的。擎天柱不是号召正视历史，放下过去，展望未来吗？他愿意留在你们这里，接受你们的文化，你们也应该接受他。如果他选择加入地球籍，就应该享有和所有地球人一样的权利，虽然我并不希望他这么做……听说他还为你们的政府担任联络人，那你们就应该兑现自己的许诺。”他稍稍缓了一下语气，神情变得严肃而认真，“无论擎天柱说这事对于塞伯坦和地球的关系有多么重要的意义，我仍然确定这是惊天雷源自他处理器深处的自我选择。我相信我的战士，永远。”他强调了一下，“我们的战争，是的，我应该为此负责，夺走了他们太多东西。而他们——他，应该得到幸福、快乐和自己想要的生活。”

擎天柱终于忘记了面罩的问题，不顾形象地张大了嘴。

整个背离记都变得鸦雀无声，连夺路都不在旁边唧唧歪歪说风凉话了。

“不过你们放心，寻光号上一位地球文化专家给出建议，提醒我不要让自家孩子两手空空进别人家门，免得将来受气。”

“他是在说我，说我呢！”背离一下子跳到吧台上手舞足蹈，但除了老十，旁人全都无视了他，他们全都再一次被威震天的表现惊呆了。

威震天伸手到子空间里掏了掏，拿出一样东西放到升降台上，“寻光号之前帮助了一个巨型有机体星球，这是当地人的礼物。听说地球人很喜欢这种东西。”

火石和玛丽莎看着眼前这颗几乎和婴儿头一样大的裸钻，惊讶地说不出话来。

他转向玛丽莎，“你知道我是谁，我也知道你是谁，寻光号上能看到那些新闻。”

玛丽莎毫无惧色地对上前霸天虎首领的红色光镜，“因为你我才加入地卫军，因为你我曾经非常痛恨塞伯坦人，因为你我一度和惊破天联手……”

“但你现在是地球驻塞伯坦大使。”威震天饶有兴趣地说道，“很多地球人反感擎天柱的做法，但你选择与他合作。”

“是的，发生了很多事，我的想法有所改变。作为地球人，我正在尽一切努力让地球利益最大化，同时我们两个种族也无须彼此为敌。”

威震天点了点头，“求同存异，寻求共鸣。这也是我现在所思考的问题。你是一位杰出的战士，虽然我不清楚惊天雷为什么选择一个地球人作为他的火种伴侣，但我很高兴他选择了你。你可以继续恨我，但惊天雷值得你好好对他。”

“谢谢……”玛丽莎的脸有点红了，“你今天能到这里来。我知道TC很期待，是的，虽然他不会说出来。”她犹豫了一下，又说道，“我真希望你能参加婚礼。”

“我也希望。不过考虑到这可能会成为一桩公众事件，我想——”威震天转头看了看领袖，“还是擎天柱出面比较好。”

和威震天一起走出去时，擎天柱忍不住悄声说，“你今天的表现真是出乎我的意料。”

“很糟吗？”

“不，是太好了。”领袖笑起来。

#

消息很快就传了出去，瞬间就引发了两个星球的舆论风暴，而且两边全都是褒贬不一。支持者的理由基本近似，生命平等、物种共存，可以通过这一方式表明两个星球走向和平共处的美好愿望。而反对者，包括仍然鄙视有机生命的塞伯坦人，以及无法原谅战争罪行的地球人。不幸的是，在地球上，后者才是大多数。

形势变得有些糟糕了，玛丽莎的亲友们也纷纷致电反对此事，更别说一些偏激的反塞伯坦分子了。他们走上街头，公开示威，要求地球各国立法禁止人类和塞伯坦人通婚。

消息传到寻光号上，人类问题专家背离（是的，他现在有了这个头衔）再一次发挥了重要作用。2个太阳周期后，一则秘密消息，通过机器狗传递给了声波。

几天后，惊天雷有了自己的facebook、Twitter、Instagram、Tumblr，并开始发布他和玛丽莎的各种照片。关于惊天雷的信息在网络上到处流传：他阻止了核弹，他救过地球人，他是塞伯坦现任领导者的僚机兄弟，他还是一名爱狗金刚——他带着巴斯特到处游荡，被路人拍到的短视频在很短时间内就给他涨了无数粉丝。

紧接着，地球上几个著名的小说网站都出现了以塞伯坦人和地球人为主题的小说，匿名作者撰写了数量惊人的，剧情波澜壮阔、可歌可泣、虐恋情深的人机故事，其中既有爱情向，也有友情向和亲情向。短期内就吸粉无数，跨星球通婚的支持者队伍迅速壮大。

“这没什么大不了的，”背离换掉了老十给通天晓的超大号杯子，给后者倒了一份标准的低度能量汽酒，转头得意地对围着吧台的一众客人说道，“影响人类的方式很简单——占领他们的舆论阵地。”

“嘁，没有声波一夜之间在地球互联网上注册56789个小号，没日没夜发帖刷热度，你这点子就是个废。”机器狗鄙夷地喷了喷鼻息，继续回到了自己的石油蛋糕上。

の┅∞┅の┅∞┅の┅∞┅の

红蜘蛛简直不敢相信自己的光镜！

惊天雷竟然要求他参加某种地球习俗的仪式——单身派对。他翻了翻通讯记录，再次确认了这个名词。

他应该拒绝的！毫无疑问，塞伯坦统治者不会出席这种无聊的活动，更何况他完全不了解这到底是个什么东西。可能是菲尔波恩那个地球女人设计的陷阱，也可能是惊天雷要对他进行某种报复（考虑到上次电影事件他的所作所为）……但不知出于什么说不清道不明的原因，在他反应过来之前，红蜘蛛发现自己竟然回复了“同意”，他深度怀疑自己因为总是和鬼魂大黄蜂对话，终于脑模块失常了。

#

太空桥总是让他油箱不舒服。不过幸好他抵达时，地球已经是晚上，留在这里的塞伯坦人显然已经接受了当地的作息时间，只有惊天雷和一个无人机在等着他。

“你愿意来真是太好了！”惊天雷兴冲冲地说道，“闹翻天也在，他先去我家等着了。D0C，你也来吧。”

看起来不像是陷阱或报复行动。

红蜘蛛跟着惊天雷来到了他的住所。果然，闹翻天也在。他冷淡地看了看红蜘蛛，没打招呼。

气氛突然变得有些不自然，曾经的Seeker小队成员面面相觑，一时间都不知道说什么才好。幸好巴斯特从她的食盆上抬起头，发现了新来者，立刻冲了出来，对着他们汪汪大叫。

“嘿嘿，好姑娘。”惊天雷赶紧蹲下来顺了顺她背上的毛，“没事的，他们是我的朋友。”

场面缓和了下来，他们简单的互相问候了几句，走进室内，坐到惊天雷布置的座位上。红蜘蛛从子空间里拿出两只大箱子，递给惊天雷。

“给。”他有点别扭地说道，“我让罗嗦给准备的。”

箱子里装满了麦卡丹的各种酒类，既有波特罗城邦特调和希本纳勒典藏这种昂贵的品种，也有高烷涡轮液、钋汽酒、大起义这类油吧常点的东西，另外还有些战后新品种以及大包的燃油点心。当然，红蜘蛛宁死也不会承认，自己在出发前还是让精灵鼠对这个“单身派对”做了点研究，大致了解了是怎么回事。

闹翻天小小欢呼了一声，“哇哦，尖叫鬼，我真是好久没见到真正的塞伯坦饮料了。”他拿过一瓶高烷涡轮液，直接喝了起来。

“还是用杯子吧。”惊天雷从一个架子上取了三个杯子，放到他们面前，又拿下闹翻天手中的酒瓶，给每个杯子都倒上，巴斯特乖巧地趴在了他的脚边。“我本来只准备了一点能量液，这里适合我们的食物不太多。谢谢，我真担心你们不会来。”

闹翻天耸了耸肩，喝空了自己面前的杯子。D0C立刻扮演起了酒保的角色，用它的鞭状附肢卷起酒瓶重新给他倒满。

“我只是——塞伯坦的重建任务相当艰巨，我只是来散散心。”红蜘蛛撇了撇嘴。

“对了，TC，有件事我好奇了很久。”闹翻天舔舔嘴角的涡轮液，“你是怎么让她过载的？考虑到……”他伸手比划了一下体型，又在前挡板处做了个暗示的手势。

惊天雷的表情一下子变得有点尴尬。虽然红蜘蛛没有帮腔，但从神情就可以看出他对这个话题也相当感兴趣！

“呃……那个，基本上——”惊天雷吞咽了一下，“我们暂时还没有解决这个问题……确实，呃——有点麻烦。不过我们有接吻！”

“哇，虽然想象起来也会有点尺寸障碍，但应该还行。”闹翻天的光镜发亮了，“那——感觉怎么样？”

“那个……其实我还行。”惊天雷的声音突然小了下去，“但玛丽莎第一次吐了。”

“吐了？”这次，红蜘蛛和闹翻天几乎异口同声。

“说我搞得她满嘴都是机油味儿。”

闹翻天笑得差点坐到地上，连红蜘蛛也扯着嘴角露出了一个歪歪扭扭的笑容。

“不过现在已经解决了，我会用人类可食用的溶剂处理一下。”惊天雷赶紧又补充了一句，“寻光号上的小诸葛说他可以帮玛丽莎做一个链接人类中枢神经系统，对神经递质在神经元间传递产生影响的，可操控型仿塞伯坦机体。这是他的原话，虽然我听得一头雾水。并给我做一个可实体化的全息影像。这样我们就可以自由选择是塞伯坦还是人类方式了。”

#

3个周期后，地上扔满了空瓶。

“你们俩把我扔下了！”红蜘蛛显然是喝醉了，他开始大声控诉起来。“你们！现在都跟着地球妞混！”

“不是！”闹翻天争辩道，“我只是加入了特种部队，当然眼下领队是个女的。”

“女的！女的！看看你在说什么？这是塞伯坦语吗？还有你！”他摇摇晃晃地转向惊天雷，“我看到那些新闻了，你让他们坐在你里面！不光地球人，还有地球狗！有机动物，甚至不是个智慧物种，连擎天柱的名言都不适用！”

“巴斯特是我的朋友。”惊天雷推了红蜘蛛一把，但过量的涡轮液让这一下没产生什么实际作用。“不许你说她。”

尽管醉得光镜模糊，红蜘蛛还是注意到了闹翻天抽搐的嘴角，“闹闹！你龇牙咧嘴干什么？！”

“我没有龇牙咧嘴。”

“你有！在我说TC让碳基坐进他驾驶舱的时候……”塞伯坦统治者的光镜突然瞪大了，似乎突然明白了什么，“你也这么干了！确定一定以及肯定！每次你做了什么不敢告诉我的事，就是这样子！你也让碳基进驾驶舱了！”

“呃……呃……”闹翻天磕巴起来，“特殊情况，紧急状态，因为要死人了。”

“该死的碳基！该死的泥巴肉虫！”

“嘿，”闹翻天有点生气了，“是的，是碳基。但也是战友，是同伴。”

这下连惊天雷也有些吃惊了，他放下酒杯，转头看着闹翻天。他只是隐约听玛丽莎提过闹翻天在G.I.Joe的事，并且为后者居然真的能和人类和平共处感到困惑。毕竟在他们三个中，闹翻天是心思最单纯的那一个，他一直都相信威震天的那一套理论——或许也谈不上什么信仰，而是习惯于接受权威，也许红发女郎的确能满足这一点。

“他们为自己所相信的事物而战，和我们一样。这与我当年从战场上驮着你瞬移没什么不同，红蜘蛛！”②

“我们是seeker！即使在塞伯坦上，我们也比那些地面单元……”

惊天雷拿起一块燃油干酪塞进他嘴里，顺便踹了他一脚，“闭嘴吧，尖叫鬼。我们跟着一个矿工打了四百万年的仗，你这辈子唯一在乎的两件事，一是得到一架坦克的认可，二是和一辆重卡平起平坐，所以……让飞行单元的优越感见U球去吧。”

也许是他太醉了，也许是惊天雷那一下确实挺重的，红蜘蛛糊着一嘴干酪倒在地上。他睁大光镜看着他昔日的僚机。他们从下流水线开始就在一起，一起训练，一起战斗。曾经，他们的飞行编队纵横银河，是多少个星球的噩梦，他从未想过这个编队会有分崩离析的一天。惊天雷是最先退出的，然后是闹翻天。不，他也有份。当他追逐着威震天给出的权力诱饵，Seeker的战斗情谊早就被抛到了一边。

战争结束了，他们各自找到了新的道路。惊天雷努力尝试离开战场，闹翻天选择成为某个战斗团队的一员，而他仍然渴望着证明自己——不，TC说的不对，他已经不再需要那架坦克的承认，也达到了可以对抗那辆重卡的地位，只不过他仍然渴望更多，更多……

#

沉重的脚步声让红蜘蛛从充电中重新上线。他环顾了一下四周，惊天雷和闹翻天还在充电，站在大门口的，是一个熟悉的机体——天火。

“声波让我来的，他说你们可能需要有人照看一下。”天火虽然这样说，但他的光镜一直盯着红蜘蛛，并没有关注另外两个金刚。

哦，无所不知的情报官。红蜘蛛摇了摇脑袋，费力地站了起来，宿醉让他的脑模块一阵阵发麻。

“天火……”他感觉自己有些词穷，“你还好吧。”

“还行。你要回去了？”

“是啊，塞伯坦和理事会都有很多工作。”他整理好装甲，看了对方一眼，转身准备离开，却又突然停下了脚步，“我打算重建科学院，你……会考虑回塞伯坦吗？”

天火沉默了一会儿，“这里需要我，擎天柱需要我。”但他的面容放松了下来，语调变得真诚，“也许……是的，我想如果哪一天……我会的。”

“那么，再见了。”红蜘蛛点点头，他要回塞伯坦去工作了，个人生活对一位星球统治者而言过于奢侈了。

出门前，他再次回头，扫视过还七歪八倒躺着的惊天雷和闹翻天。不管怎么说，他们都活过了战争。他的僚机们有权利选择自己的未来，即便这包括接受地球女人的领导，以及一场跨星球联姻。

の┅∞┅の┅∞┅の┅∞┅の

0.5个恒星周期后，婚礼在比基尼岛上举行。

玛丽莎•菲尔波恩穿着VERA WANG设计的婚纱，由火石送入了特意改造得同时适合人类和塞伯坦人的礼堂中，G.I. Joe现任首领——莎娜•M•奥哈拉，又称“红发女郎”，是她的伴娘。

仪式台前，站着全身涂装一新的惊天雷和他的伴郎，闹翻天。虽然寻光号上的人类问题专家曾经建议他们使用全息影像，但在经过深入讨论后，他们仍然决定使用真实的塞伯坦形象——毕竟，这是一个最应该坦荡真诚的时刻。

擎天柱担任了证婚人的角色。声波通过心灵感应的方式制止了他把婚礼变成另一场关于地球、塞伯坦以及自由权利归众生的演讲大会——为此，在场所有智慧生命都在心里深表感激。

整个婚礼除了通过各大电视台向全球直播外，还借助超空间通讯技术放送到塞伯坦和其他世界理事会成员星。寻光号也收到了转播信号（略有延迟），船员们欢天喜地的在背离记收看了这一盛况，没有人注意到前霸天虎首领坐在角落里，嘴角挂起了一丝微笑。

 

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：这是诺蒂卡在Cycube（塞伯坦的Youtube）上开的一个订阅频道，详见“寻光札记”，收录于同人本《The Road to Cybertron》  
> 注②：闹闹在特种部队卷5中和G.I.Joe摇摆舞的互动很暖心的^_^


End file.
